Printing presses are equipped with feed drum grippers that direct sheets of paper to paper feed cylinders prior to printing on the sheets of paper. Some paper stock has a curl on the leading edges of the paper. The curled paper has a tendency to move away from the feed drum gripper. This causes paper misfeed and improper paper feeding and registration.
Printing presses have been provided with air strippers to aid in separating and peeling the printed material from the blankets to reduce smashed blankets, jam ups of the printing press and resultant down time. The strippers comprise elongated tubes supporting a plurality of nozzles that direct streams of air toward the tops of the printed materials moving from the printing press to peel the printed materials from the blankets. An air pressure regulator adjusts the flow of air into the tube and air discharged by the nozzles. An example of an air stripper for a printing press is disclosed by Daniel L. Kolb in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,247.